blubbercastfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 Episode 4
S3E4 is the eleventh episode, but the 41st canonical episode of Blubbercast. It debuted on January 4th 2018, and consists of seven topics. The guest is FAMOUS RAPPER EMINEM, a mucisian who known for such hits as 'Lose Yourself','Not Afraid' and 'Rap God', . This episode, the show is sponsored by Quizno's: a fast food establishment that specialises in making delicious toasted sandwiches! Description Tonight on Blubbercast: a guest appearance by Special Guest Famous Rapper Eminem! Join us as we talk about prison, the best memes of 2017, have a thrilling debate about age and the r̮̞̩̙͚̳͘is̸̜͍͙i̻͜n̰g̩̯̥͕͓̖̗ p̡r̯̥͔i̹͓c̝͇̗̞̰̕e͓͖̺̘̦̰̳s̶̟ͅ ̵ơ̥̫̳f̢͚ c͓̘̱̪̝̖̻̕a̗̝̮t͈̦̲͙̙͉t͏̬̭̱̹l̨͓e̵͚̟̬͚̗ '' ''h̢̕e̴̷͏'̷̢s̀͏ ́͞h͜é̀͜r̨̢ę͜͟.̸͠ @Skiddo @Kecl3on @Eminem @PoopGenitalz Also, fantastic spritework done for us by Twitter.com/KRIGKONGEN ! Topics Summary Meme Me Up (See also: Meme Me Up) This is the last episode of Meme Me Up. Harper discusses the re-rise of puppy talk (where people overuse things like 'heck', 'pupper' and 'bork') and clarifies how it's alright in moderation; but when overdone is worthy of death. Max moans about the Room-posting, and the fact it has gone on for 8+ years. Dan discusses the "meme to end all memes"; the repelation of Net Neutrality. As it nearly the end the year, Harper '''asks everyone what their memes of the year were. '''Dan answered with Loss. Max answered with the resurgance of My Name Jeff but also says Suicide Squad has been the gift that keeps on giving (with relevant news articles). Harper also discusses the impact that Bone Hurting Juice has had on her life. Eminem "answered" with the Snapchat Hotdog. Presidential Update (See also: Presidential Update) Harper unveils her scheme to give everyone an "All-American Christmas". She allows the American public to execute anyone who says 'Happy Holidays' with a firearm. Dan demands an update on the current state of Pirates of The Carribean Online- to which Harper confirms it's in the Beta stage of development. Harper '''goes on to unveil her scheme to give everyone a Winchester Rifle for Christmas. Finally, '''Harper discusses Osama Bin Laden and why Christmas is cancelled until he is captured. Osama is promptly captured and Christmas is un-cancelled. Prison role discussion Concerned about the potential concequences of the heinous things everyone has said and done on Blubbercast, Max asks everyone what they would do if they ever wound up in prison. Dan would attempt to rally everyone to rise up against their oppressors. Harper would try to influence the prison to eventually making himself the warden, except he would become the "cool warden" Max believes himself to be too smart to go to prison, and thinks he would up as a guard. Age and strength / Are Giraffes worthy of death? Max tries to convince Dan that if two people were to get into a fight, the oldest person would always win due to their age. After a long debate, the hosts talk about giraffes and whether they deserve to live or not. Bonowatch (See also: Bonowatch) Max finishes off the Bonowatch 'series by showing a picture of Bono's penis. '''Little Ceasers Bacon Timeline ' Everyone reminisces about the Twitter phenomenon of 2016, The Little Ceasers Bacon Timeline. All of the '''hosts share their favourite part of the timeline. Plot Significance / The Rising Price of Cattle Part 2 Throughout the episode, the video visually glitches when there are allusions to something not bering quite right with Harper's security detail going missing, large thuds being heard from outside the studio and more. For the last topic of the episode, Max tries to rekindle a topic from Season 1; The Rising Price of Cattle. Once again unamused by Max's antics, Dan tries to out Max by getting Eminem to tell him just how badly he's derailed the show. Before everything can really sink in, [[Zander|'Zander']] breaks in through the wall behind Eminem, '''killing him instantly. As a result, '''Eminem can't give Max his audio, revealing why he '''was silent the whole episode. '''Zander reveals he became very rich after becoming famous due to Hungry Boyz With Toyz, so much so he never had to release another episode. Being robbed of the opportunity to kill himself publically as discussed in Season 1 Episode 1, he manifested his rage into killing the rest of the hosts instead. Max tries to bargain with him, offering him more money- however Zander is fully aware that Blubbercast had lost all of it's sponsors; making the team essentially bankrupt. Max tries to compromise by offering Dan as a tribute against his own will, with Harper agreeing to go along with the plan. Before Zander can execute Dan '''or even respond, Dan's Clone comes out of hiding (as he had been for the whole season) to kill '''Zander and save his master. Max once against gets a message letting him know that the sponsor pulled out funding due to the crate of sandwiches being ruined. With everyone in shock and fear, (most of all Dan that his friends tried to sell him out) they agree to finish the series and get the hell of of the boat. Quotes "My spies have revealed that Santa is actually working with Isis" -'Harper discussing Christmas' "Eminem, you didn't have to scream about it; if you didn't like the bacon timeline" - Dan trying to cool down the guest. "Giraffes are useless creatures- as are elephants" - Max " " - Eminem Trivia * eminem wasnt actually there * For the intro, everyone actually forgot to talk about Quiznos. A brief plug of it was edited in fater the fact. * The Prison Role discussion had been attempted to air an additional times prior to this episode. The first was during the unaired fifth episode of Season 1, and the second attempt failed when it had been forgotten to be discussed in Season 3 Episode 2. * The first Rising Price of Cattle segment from Season 1 Episode 4 was (coincidentally) the first topic to not have Zander (physically) present. The Rising Price of Cattle Part 2 is the last topic to feature Zander. Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Blubberverse